


together we shall conquer

by butidontreallycare



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, I hope, M/M, Multi, Rimming, So hard, The Tomlinson Twins, Top Louis, and that you are not in public, but here i am, i can hear star wars playing downstairs, i have sinned, i hope you enjoy, or in church, tomo twins wreck precious bean harry, will litia like this, writing smutty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butidontreallycare/pseuds/butidontreallycare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he didn't seem to mind. In fact, judging by the growing erection digging into Louis’ thigh, Harry really, really liked it. </p><p>“Uh.” When the twins looked away from Harry’s dick (as hard as that was), they found that Harry’s eyes were wide (his pupils even more so) and his cheeks were flushed a beautiful cherry color. He looked slightly panicked, a little embarrassed, and so, so ready to be wrecked. “Uh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	together we shall conquer

**Author's Note:**

> so, the thing is I'm a louie and, due to the events of the past like five years, I wrote this through my tears. there are probably typos and cringe worthy errors everywhere so, please, just bear with me and I'll try to fix them up asap. ENJOY :)

The thing is they had a plan, Lou and Will. They had thought it up days after their neighbors moved in and had been perfecting it ever since. And like most things cultivated by the first pair of Tomlinson twins, it was a dramatized, foolproof piece of perfection, a plan so exaggerated it had no chance but to work. 

The only variable of the plan that hadn't been fine-tuned and precisely calculated by the boys was the incentive itself. 

Harry Styles was an enigma. He moved into the house next to the Tomlinsons almost a year ago, and the only interaction he had had with Louis and William (and the rest of their family) was the first day, when the Styles family came over for an introductory dinner. He had been nothing but dimples and twinkling green eyes and cheeky giggles, a calming beam of sun in the disarray of the Tomlinson household. And to Louis, that was just weird, wasn’t it? That Harry could be so big, so tall and lanky with a messy head of chocolate curly hair adorned with a crown of roses (William couldn’t look away from where the deep red contrasted the dark brown), but seem so small and dainty. He was just a year younger than the brothers, but he somehow managed to make himself so much smaller, so much younger and painfully innocent. 

After that dinner, the Tomlinsons rarely saw Harry outside of their neighborhood (outside of his house really). He didn’t go to school, apparently, as he was homeschooled. And according to the gossip Jay had gathered from her many tea drinking sessions with Anne, Harry’s mum, Harry was simply happier being homeschooled than he was going to public school. Anne said that because Harry was different from his peers (and that wasn't anything bad. Louis and William were fascinated, they thought it was the best thing), Harry was often ridiculed and teased, sometimes to the point where pulling him out of school was the safest option. 

And Harry was just so pretty and sweet. His room was directly opposite the boys’ room so they saw plenty of him, but it was never enough. Harry had sinfully plump lips, always wet and swollen (the twins noticed that Harry had a habit of biting them whenever he was doing something that required some amount of concentration, ie literally everything), and so damn fuckable. And no matter how small Harry seemed to be, he was big and lean and big (they could not stress that enough). The amount of times the boys almost came from accidentally catching a glance of Harry’s dick in his panties was insane (fuck, the amount of times the boys actually came because of Harry wearing panties was damning). Louis and William had to wreck him.

Around six months after Harry and his family moved in, Louis and William had cemented the final touches of their plan. All that was left was enlisting their friends (which proved to be harder than they thought) and waiting for the right moment. 

Niall was immediately on board, always eager to help someone (and maybe indirectly himself; Harry had a hot older sister) get laid. And his role in everything was pretty simple; be the happiest fucker he could be and make Harry feel at ease. He had been doing that unconsciously for the majority of his life so the twins figured he wouldn’t have too many problems doing it for Harry.

Liam was a little harder to convince. He was a man of commitment (he and Sophia were practically married and they hadn’t even graduated high school yet) and wasn’t entirely comfortable with aiding Louis and William in ruining the innocence of a boy he had never even met. All it took to convince Liam was running into Harry at the store. (“He needs you boys almost as much as your dicks need him”). Luckily, Liam’s role was almost just as easy as Niall’s, almost.

It was Zayn that took them months to convince. When Louis first brought up his proposal, Zayn became so angry he stormed out of their house and refused to talk to them for weeks. As Louis’ best friend, Zayn was over at the Tomlinsons’ house often enough to see Harry being his adorable, quirky self next door. Zayn had said multiple times that Harry reminded him of his little sister, Waliyah, so Louis and William understood why Zayn was so upset. What they didn’t understand was why he refused to let them explain themselves any further. 

But like all other arguments had between the twins and Zayn, they reached a stalemate. And the only person they had to thank for this was one Aiden Grimshaw. 

The boys had been hanging out after school at Niall’s place, Zayn still angry enough to not want to go to the Tomlinsons’ but peaceful enough to hang out and try to catch up on college essays. 

“This would be so much easier if we were at yours, Lou.” Aiden had whined, poking at William’s foot with the tip of his pen. “Can’t we go over, pretty please. Niall’s printer doesn’t print in color!”

From across the room, Louis snorted. “I won’t let you print out another fifty copies of Angelina Jolie topless. My mom won’t hesitate to skin you this time, and I’m more than happy to let her.”

Aiden groaned, returning to his outline for less than two seconds before opening his mouth again. 

“What if I don’t use your printer at all? You live next to that Styles kid, don’t you?”

At those words, everyone else in the room perked up. Louis and William may have accidentally made the rest of their friends (minus Aiden, who they tolerated only because he was on the football team and William’s physics partner) a little obsessed with Harry, maybe even a little protective and definitely not at all eager to hear anyone badmouth him. 

“We do.” William looked to Aiden with an expression of careful curiosity (Louis saw the silent warning where no one else did). 

“I ran into him at the park the other day. He’s right fit, obviously very fuckable, but he’s damn weird.” Aiden either chose to ignore the way everyone tensed or was stupid enough not to notice. “Like, he was wearing lipgloss and had flowers in his hair! Who even does that? And when I went up to talk to him, he just went on and on about dolphins. Couldn’t take a hint, that wannabe bitch. He’s fun to watch, though.” 

The room was silent for a few moments before the twins leapt to their feet and forced Aiden to stand.

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Louis hissed into his ear as he yanked Aiden out of the room by his arm. “Don’t even think about him like that.”

As soon as Louis had shoved a scandalized looking Aiden out of the house, William snatched him by his collar and pulled him in, invading his personal space by leaning so he was inches away from Aiden’s face. 

“You’re lucky we won’t hurt you for saying that about our boy, Coach would have our heads. But open your mouth about Harry again and we won't hesitate.” 

Later, when they were all back in Niall’s room, Louis and William steaming and the others looking slightly amused (the twins never got angry on behalf of anyone but the people they loved), Zayn finally, after weeks of ignoring them, turned to face them.

“So,” Zayn started once he had everyone’s attention. “It seems to me like the two of you want a little more than Harry’s innocence.” 

The twins shot each other a look before raising their eyebrows at Zayn in that weird twin-synch way that they did. 

“We wouldn’t give this so much effort if we didn’t.” They said in the duh-est of tones.

And just like that, Zayn was on board. 

Then they waited. And waited, and then waited some more. Harry was very busy for someone that was homeschooled. From the view in their rooms, the twins always found him working on one project or another, always crafting. He made colorful things, wonderful things, and they weren't really sure why. But whatever it was, it kept him very busy. 

So when Louis spotted Harry out in his front yard on a Saturday morning, two days after his parents left for Paris and his sisters headed over to London with their aunt, he stopped so suddenly that the cup of tea he held in his hands sloshed and spilled onto the carpet he stood on. And then Harry bent over into a very obscene yoga pose. Louis couldn't pull his phone out fast enough. 

BEGIN PHASE ONE BEGIN PHASE ONE he typed out to the groupchat he and William had created for this one purpose (artfully named Operation Takes Five, or ot5 for short, since it was the four of them working to reel Harry in). 

As soon as William received the text, he stumbled his way downstairs to watch Harry alongside his brother as they eagerly waited the arrival of their friends.

“If they’re not here in the next five minutes.” Louis breathed when Harry suddenly dropped down into a squat, his pretty eyes closed before the early morning sun. 

“Friendship cancelled.” William agreed, reaching down to adjust his jeans. 

And their friends delivered, bless their souls, arriving within the next three minutes, appearing at the end of the road on their skateboards, haloed by the sun like they angels they were (at least at the moment). 

“I love them.” Louis whispered, walking over to wait anxiously by their front door, quickly joined by William. The signal for them to go outside was the sound of Liam’s body hitting the asphalt. 

The twins had gathered that Harry was a sweet, selfless soul that wouldn't hesitate to run over to a Liam that had just fallen off his skateboard (and Liam was made of muscles and strength, a little street burn and a couple of bruises wouldn’t hurt him nearly as much as it would anyone else). Niall would stand there and smile, joking about how Liam was a puppy (cue Liam making his puppy dog eyes at Harry who probably would not be able to resist) and how his mum was going to have his head for falling again. When Harry offered to get Liam whatever it was he needed to heal, Zayn would start thanking him profusely, earnest and kind with his pooling, soulful eyes. No one could resist Zayn. 

And then Louis and William would walk out, asking about the ruckus. 

“What’s all this ruckus, boys? It’s too early to be out of bed.” Greeted one fully dressed, fully awake Louis. 

“Did Liam fall again?” William wanted to smack his brother for being an idiot. 

“Fuck off, Will.” Liam groaned, nursing his aching head. “I’m in pain, I don't deserve this.” 

What he meant was don't make me regret doing this for you. 

“Here’s an ice pack, Liam. It should help prevent any swelling.” In swooped Harry, his flushed face breaking into a grin when Liam thanked him and took the ice pack. Harry who looked like a wet dream with his damp curls and his already skin tight shirt clinging to his sweaty, lithe frame. His yoga pants (fuck, William couldn't look away) were just as tight, maybe tighter, fitting around a wonderfully small, plump ass that Louis wanted, no, needed to devour. 

The twins doubted they had the self control to will away an early morning boner, especially an early morning boner inspired by Harry.

“Appreciate you looking out for our boy, Harry.” William grinned, desperate to get his mind off bending Harry over and fucking into him hard and fast, reaching out to pull Liam to his feet. As soon as he was grounded, Louis reached out to smack Liam’s ass in the way he had a habit of doing. Neither twin missed the way Harry’s eyes widened at that. 

“We should take him home, then?” Niall inquired, probably already tired of the sexual tension between the twins and Harry. “We’re going to take him home.” 

Zayn, Niall and Liam bid farewell to Harry, who fucking beamed at them and hugged them tight before they left. 

“Does Liam have a habit of falling off his board? Maybe he shouldn't skate so much.” Harry was actually concerned when he turned to them, content after watching the boys disappear into the sun. His emerald eyes were wide and his beautifully arched eyebrows furrowed. Louis wanted to kiss the worry away. But he couldn't, not so soon at least, so he did the next best thing.

“Nah, Liam’s a pro when it comes to skating.” Louis made sure to be as soothing as possible, squeezing Harry’s milky-skinned arm (god, Harry’s skin was made of tan marble) in a comforting gesture. 

William wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders to pull him in, which was hard because Harry was taller. William just ended up sliding his face into the crook of Harry’s neck and making Louis stumble over so Harry was literally surrounded by Tomlinson. 

And he didn't seem to mind. In fact, judging by the growing erection digging into Louis’ thigh, Harry really, really liked it. 

“Uh.” When the twins looked away from Harry’s dick (as hard as that was), they found that Harry’s eyes were wide (his pupils even more so) and his cheeks were flushed a beautiful cherry color. He looked slightly panicked, a little embarrassed, and so, so ready to be wrecked. “Uh.”

Louis wrapped a hand around Harry’s slim waist and pulled him in so his dick rubbed harder against Louis’ thigh. Harry whined loudly, letting his head fall down and onto the dip of William’s collar bones. William rubbed soothingly at Harry’s scalp and Louis leant down to place a sweet peck to Harry’s exposed neck. 

Harry moaned, and promptly looked terrified for doing so. But then William tugged softly at his hair and Harry’s terror was quickly replaced by arousal. 

“Do you want to know something interesting, William?” Louis slid his thigh between Harry’s legs, letting the younger boy grind into him helplessly, so, so needy. The quicker Harry’s hips moved, the quicker he bounced on his toes, trying desperately to find some relief, the more the twins became aware that they were still outside, not safe from early, prying eyes. 

“I hope you're about to point out the fact our parents are on vacation and the girls are out with Auntie May.” 

Before Louis could say that yes, that was exactly what he was going to say, Harry whined high in his throat and started to beg.

“Please, inside, please. I want, I want to go inside.” 

The twins had never been more in synch. Louis tightened the arm he had around Harry’s waist while William grabbed Harry’s right hand and together, they led him inside. 

Once they had managed to close and lock the door, Harry’s previously hazed, forest green eyes cleared enough to blink at the twins owlishly, asking the silent question of what next?

“Can I kiss you, Harry?” Louis was never one for subtlety. Apparently, neither was Harry. He moaned and nodded so hard his curls bobbed. 

Harry’s lips were soft, so soft they could probably be marketed as the one thing to be smoother than silk, but Louis wasn't fond of the idea of letting Harry’s mouth go anytime soon. Harry didn't seem like he wanted to go anywhere either. He was new to this, Louis could tell by the hesitant way he pushed into Louis’s mouth, but as soon as their tongues touched, Harry was so eager that his lack of skill was easily forgotten.

William watched as Louis pushed Harry against the wall, using his thigh to keep Harry from rutting his hips. Harry had let his eyes flutter closed when Louis’ mouth enveloped his own, but they opened the moment his back hit the wall of the entrance hall, dark and aroused and staring directly at Willam. 

William launched himself at Harry, inserting his leg between Harry’s to give the poor boy’s hard cock the friction it desired. Harry moaned gratefully into Louis’ mouth, and again when William attached his mouth to the pale skin of Harry’s flushed neck. 

Moaning had Harry opening his mouth wide and Louis quickly took that as an incentive to lick into him. When Louis sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth, Louis’ grip on his waist and the presence of William’s thigh between Harry’s own became the only things keeping Harry from collapsing. 

“Please,” Harry begged into Louis mouth, “Please, I need, I need.” 

Harry didn't know what he needed, Louis quickly realized as he broke of into a moan and grabbed desperately at Louis’ shirt, as if he trusted Louis to know what he needed. Fortunately, Louis had a good idea of what that was. 

Louis detached a hand from the iron grip on Harry’s hip to shove his brother towards the stairs. William quickly understood that Louis wanted him to go get everything ready, but he had to watch them for a while. He watched the way Harry’s hands gripped at Louis’ biceps, nails digging into the tattooed flesh. William moaned quietly at the way Louis’ cheeks hollowed as he sucked at Harry’s tongue, the pink muscles visible as the pair continued to kiss obscenely, moaned again at the way Harry’s eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back into his head with the immense pleasure he was feeling. He loved watching Harry’s bulging cock strain against his tight, tight yoga pants, how Harry rolled his hips to try to press himself against Louis. William could not look away.

But then he thought of being able to get his mouth on Harry’s dick, of being able to taste him, to swallow his come, and he was gone, taking the stairs two at a time in his rush to get to his and Louis’ room. 

When Louis heard William pound his way up the stairs, he wrapped both his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him against his crotch, finally giving Harry the friction he wanted. And Harry loved it, tilting his head back and moaning loud enough that William heard it upstairs. 

“You sound beautiful, Haz.” Louis praised, smiling when Harry preened at the new nickname. “So hot, fuck.”

“I like kissing you. I‘ve never kissed anyone before you.” Harry admitted, breathless and shy, a stark contrast to the way he was relentlessly rubbing his cock against Louis’. 

Louis was so, so endeared. When he brought Harry’s lips to his own again, he kissed him sweet and light, the way a real first kiss should be. Harry smiled so brightly at him when Louis pulled away that for a moment, the last thing on Louis’ mind was wrecking him. But then Harry’s dick brushed his own again and Harry’s swollen, pink lips made an ‘o’ shape of surprise, his eyes sliding shut.

They shot open again when Louis’ hands grabbed at Harry’s arse. Harry’s knees gave out as a garbled moan escaped his lips, making Louis’ hands on him the only things keeping him up. Louis used his hold on Harry’s arse cheeks to guide Harry down so he was grinding onto his aching cock. Harry’s hands grasped at Louis’ t shirt as the pleasure rolled through him so thoroughly that he trembled. 

“Lou, fuck, Louis please.” 

Louis leaned down to suck at the spot behind Harry’s ear, moaning happily when that made Harry’s hips jerk into his. Louis squeezed at the soft flesh of Harry’s arse underneath the thin fabric of his pants, getting a good grip before whispering into Harry's ear.

“Jump.”

Harry jumped, no questions asked, catching himself by his thighs around Louis’ waist and his hands on Louis’ shoulders. Louis’s hands on Harry’s arse gripped a little tighter, eliciting a moan out of Harry that he tried to muffle on Louis’ neck. 

When Louis started to carefully make his way up the stairs and to his room, Harry attached his mouth to the pulse point of Louis’ neck, sucking at it eagerly, making it near impossible for Louis to concentrate on how to walk. By the time they reach the door to the twins’ bedroom, Louis’ neck was slicked with Harry’s saliva, his love bites. Harry’s ass probably had a hand indentation on it, and both of their aching cocks were fit to burst if they didn't get started right then and there.

When Louis stumbled in with Harry wrapped around him, he wasn’t at all surprised to find William lying in the middle of where he’d pushed his and Louis’ beds together, naked with a lube slicked fist pumping at his dick, but Harry was. When Harry saw William, sprawled across the white comforters, the quiff he had spent so much time fixing just about an hour ago a sweaty, flopping mess on his forehead, he clenched around Louis’ waist and whined deep in his throat. William looked up at the noise Harry made, panting and downright hungry. Louis carefully deposited Harry onto the makeshift love nest, passing the curly haired mess to William so he could tug his clothes off. Harry climbed eagerly into William’s lap, desperate to grind on the boy, desperate for the pleasure building inside him to get bigger and bigger until it was the only feeling he knew. 

As soon as William had Harry straddling him, yoga pants tightening to accommodate the wide stretch of Harry’s legs, grasping to his arse so snugly that Louis couldn’t help but freeze where he stood tugging at his black skinnies to reach over and massage Harry’s cheeks. Harry pushed into his touch immediately, shoving his chest into William’s and knocking their mouths together. William latched onto Harry, eagerly sucking the boys still swollen lips into his mouth. Harry moaned at the feeling of William’s teeth sinking into his bottom lip, at William’s tongue licking at his mouth.

“Do you want to take your clothes off?” William teased at Harry’s ear, relishing in how the boy shivered. William snuck his fingers up under Harry’s shirt, trailing them softly against the smooth, hot skin. Harry whimpered at the touch, pulling away from William’s lips (a strand of saliva connecting them until the twin swiped it away with his thumb) to nod, his eyes pleading and wide.

“Pick your hands up, baby.” William commanded softly, dick twitching when Harry complied with a soft moan tumbling from his lips (something the twins noted mentally before continuing). William pulled off Harry’s shirt quickly, eager to get his hands on the soft, milky skin. Once Harry was shirtless, William held a hand to his chest and pushed. Harry whined the whole way down, the pressure on his skin from William’s hand unbelievably tantalizing (and the pressure of William’s command on his mental capacity so completely overwhelming). 

“Do you like that?” Louis questioned as he climbed back onto the bed, naked and so hard it almost hurt. “Do you like being told what to do?”

Harry whined, his hips thrusting into the air in search of anything that would provide some sort of pleasure for his cock now that William’s crotch was gone. When Louis kneeled behind him, his leaking member hangin teasingly over Harry’s face, Harry felt his cock squirt precome into the fabric of his yoga pants, dampening them and making him so much hotter.

“Yes,” Harry whispered once it was clear the twins weren’t going to move on until Harry answered them. “I like it when you tell, fuck, when you tell me what to do. Like being a good boy.”

Louis moaned at that, so eager to fucking wreck this boy. He leaned over to yank at Harry’s pants, dangling his cock centimeters away from Harry’s face. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Harry fisted the sheets to control himself, to keep from leaning up and taking Louis into his mouth, even though that was exactly what Louis wanted.

“Open your mouth, Harry.” Louis found himself saying. He couldn’t help but be amazed when Harry’s cock twitched as he did as he was told. “I’m going to give you a taste, okay? A taste of my cock.”

Harry whined, arching a little with the need for Louis’ to get his cock in Harry’s mouth. But that’s not what Louis did.

Before moving his length any closer to Harry’s awaiting lips, Louis grabbed at the waistband of Harry’s pants and shoved them off, aided by the hungry hands of his brother. Harry was wearing his blue lace panties (Louis’ personal favorite), the ones that were too small to fit around Harry’s cock so it was forced to be confined between Harry’s hip and the waistband. 

It took Harry a while to figure out that the twins were staring at his panties. It took him less than a second to move his hands to cover himself, embarrassed and ashamed. It took less than half of that for the twins to whine their displeasure and for Louis to pull Harry’s hands away.

“So pretty, baby.” Louis dragged his fingers over the skin of Harry’s hip bones, transfixed by the pretty sight of the boy’s cock. “Will can’t wait to get his mouth on you.”

Harry looked down to see William working at his cock furiously, eyes focused on Harry’s pantie wrapped package. 

“Oh.” He gasped. Harry couldn’t find it in him to look away from the flushed skin of William’s chest, the tan glow of his thighs, the way his cock looked so thick and good as he fucked into his own hand. Harry didn’t notice Louis lowering his hips until the wet tip of his cock bumped into Harry’s lips. And it was like instinct, wrapping his lips around Louis’ and sucking hard. Louis cried out at the sudden pleasure that shot through him, snapping his hips forward and fucking into Harry’s throat.

Both twins tensed for Harry to gag, Louis wincing because he really, really didn’t want to hurt Harry. But the cry of pain never came. Louis felt Harry’s throat loosen around him, felt Harry’s tongue working at him with an unparalleled eagerness. It felt beautiful, and going on the sounds William was making, it looked almost as good. 

“So good, baby, so good at taking my cock.” Louis hissed, thrusting again, a little slower now that he was deep inside of Harry’s mouth. “Your pretty lips were made for cock, weren’t they.”

Harry hummed around Louis cock. William watched Louis’ body shake at the sensation, watched Harry’s stretched lips stretch even more as Louis sunk lower. They really were lips made for cock, William thought. They were a vibrant, cherry pink now, wet and plump and so sweet as they wrapped around Louis’ cock. Harry was doing so good at taking Louis, so good for his first time. He deserved something, deserved to feel pleasure.

William figured wrapping his lube slicked hand around Harry’s virgin cock and making the boy scream was reward enough, especially because Harry’s scream was muffled by Louis’ cock and the vibrations of it made Louis’ eyes roll, a telltale sign that he was about to cum. Louis pulled out of Harry’s mouth, wrapping his own fist around his cock and giving it harsh, painful squeeze to calm down.

“Please, please Will, more! I need more!” Harry cried as soon as Louis dick was out of him, tears slipping out of his tightly clenched eyes. His voice was wrecked, a hoarse fantasy that did things to the twins. “More, more, please. More.”

Harry reached blindly for Louis, wet, needy sobs shaking his body. Harry’s hands found Louis’ waist and dug in, pulling him back down in an attempt to get Louis’ cock back in his mouth.

“Louis.” He whined, sniffling and sounding so fucked. “Want your cock, Lou. Need it, please.” 

Louis couldn't help but smile, brushing a thumb over Harry’s plump bottom lip. Harry’s eyes, hooded and slowly leaking pleasure filled tears, found Louis’, replacing his smile again with the desire to fuck the hell out of him. 

“This is your first time taking cock, right Harry?” Louis questioned as he guided his cock back to Harry’s mouth. When Harry saw the appendage approach him, he dropped his jaw and opened as wide as he could, so eager Louis’ knees trembled. “Would have never guessed. You take it so well. Love cock, don't you.”

“Love yours.” Harry gasped, raising his head so his lips rubbed against the precome on Louis’ dick. “Please, wanna take it, Lou. I want your cock, please.” 

At the same time that Louis shoved back into Harry’s mouth, hard and so good Harry’s hips jerked into the air, William wrapped his hand around Harry’s base and licked a fat stripe over Harry’s cock. Harry made a noise of pure pleasure, his whole body tightening and shaking with tremors so consuming, the boys thought he had just come. 

Harry hadn’t, a pleasant surprise as he quickly became so much more desperate to do so. His hands grasped desperately at Louis’ thighs, fingers digging in as he moaned and thrusted into William’s hands. Through the hazy pleasure of getting to fuck Harry’s face, Louis looked to William and motioned for him to take Harry into his mouth. 

Harry stopped breathing when William finally took him into his mouth, arching off the mattress and choking on Louis’ cock. He whined and scratched at Louis, so incapacitated by the foreign pleasure that he couldn't think. Louis took mercy on him and pulled out, loving the way Harry whined and hurried to look down as William hollowed his cheeks and sucked. 

Harry tossed his head back at the sensation, hips jumping off the bed, making Harry’s cock hit the back of William’s throat where it spurted more precome. William moaned at the sweet, salty taste, pushing Harry in farther. 

Harry looked like he was about to come. Louis pressed his cock back into Harry’s mouth, the younger boy eagerly taking him in, moaning and sucking like it was his favorite thing to do. William worked at Harry’s member like his life depended on it, using his God-gifted mouth to make Harry scream, occasionally brushing his fingers over Harry’s balls. 

Harry was so overwhelmed by the new sensations he was practically convulsing where he lay sprawled out between the twins. His hips jerked like they had a mind of their own (and William loved it), his red, flushed chest heaved with the breath he couldn't seem to catch, and his back just couldn't seem to fall back to the bed, always arched with pleasure . 

The twins engraved the image of Harry into their heads. Louis’ wide cock disappeared into Harry’s stretched mouth, the younger boy’s pretty chest lifted off the mattress as his legs kicked weakly, overwhelmed and shaky. Harry’s thick erection slid in and out of William’s mouth, wetting the twin’s lips with precome that tasted too good to be true. 

William brushed his hand down the length of Harry’s cock, teasing the boy so he whimpered around Louis. William's deft fingers traveled down the shiny skin of Harry’s hips, down to grope at Harry’s tightening balls, and accidentally dipping lower to brush at Harry’s pink hole. 

Harry pushed away from William’s fingers immediately, using his legs to kick away from the immense pleasure he didn’t know how to handle, only succeeding in deep throating Louis’ cock and getting William to dig harshly into his hips to get him to stay (William worried that he gave Harry something he didn’t want, but only for the second before Harry moaned so deep, William felt it in his thighs). When Louis pushed to the back of Harry’s throat and William kissed gently over the finger shaped bruises on Harry’s hips, Harry came with a muffled scream, his cock spurting onto William’s face and neck, a little even reaching Harry’s chest. Harry’s whole body tensed and lifted right off the bed, freezing for a second and then collapsing back onto the mattress, wracked by tremors and twitches. 

Louis quickly pulled his cock out of Harry’s mouth to allow the boy to gasp and splutter and breathe. William crawled up Harry’s body, brushing soft kisses over the damp, trembling skin. 

“Was that good, baby?” William’s voice was hoarse but nowhere near as fucked as Harry’s. “Did you like it?”

It took Louis pulling gently at Harry’s hair a few times to get the boy to answer. 

“Yes,” he whimpered, low and hoarse. “Want more, please, more.”

And he wasn't lying. Already, Harry’s cock was hardening against his hip. William looked to Louis and motioned for them to switch spots. 

“What do you want, baby?” Louis took his time getting comfortable between Harry’s legs, running his fingers up and down the muscles of his thighs and the juts of his hips. “‘Cause I know what I want. Tell me so I can make you feel good.”

Harry looked so lost in his pleasure, eyes glazed over and with an expression of pure bliss. When Louis spoke to him, Harry blinked a few times before registering what had been asked. 

“Just touch me, please, touch me.” 

William moved first, straddling Harry’s abs and leaning down to mesh their lips together. Harry kissed back eagerly, bringing his hand up to tug William closer to his tongue, to his burning skin. 

Louis made sure to slick his fingers up before nudging Harry’s legs open with his shoulders. Harry broke his kiss with William to beg brokenly.

“Please, Lou. Please, please.” 

Louis shushed him by rubbing his index finger around Harry’s rim, firm and teasing. Louis watched as Harry’s hole fluttered enticingly, listening to the moan the boy gave for William to swallow. 

Harry froze when Louis touched his hole, body tensing again before going lax, jaw slacking so William could lick into him nice and deep. William felt Harry’s chest stutter when Louis rubbed at him again, watched how his eyes rolled and his neck arched at the pleasure. 

Louis pushed his finger in quickly, surprisingly met with little resistance from Harry’s tight muscles. Harry rolled into the intrusion, arse clenching and lips biting down on William’s harshly. 

“Do you like that?” William panted into Harry’s mouth, taking the boy’s chin to make their eyes meet, cerulean blue on forest green. Harry nodded, looking around William to see Louis’ equally blue eyes staring heavily at him. 

“More, Louis, I can take more.” 

“Oh, yeah? You can take more?” Louis rubbed a second finger at Harry’s entrance, delighted by the way Harry sobbed at the feeling. “How many can you take?”

Harry buried his face in William’s neck, tears rolling down his cheeks, his hands grasping at William’s shoulders. As Louis fingers pushed inside of him at an achingly slow pace, William wrapped his hand around Harry’s over sensitive cock. There was pain, a sharp burn as Louis pushed his thick fingers deeper and William rubbed him to full hardness, but Harry only cried from the pleasure. 

“I can, please. I can take a whole fist. Louis, more, more, more.” Harry whimpered, clenching desperately around Louis’ two fingers, his hole silently begging for more. 

Louis almost choked on his inhale, the image of Harry sobbing with a fist up his tight arse so overwhelmingly pretty. William moaned lowly, cock twitching on Harry’s chest as the same image flashed before his eyes. 

“A fist? Whose fist, hmm?” 

“Mine.” Harry gasped, pushing into Louis’ third finger. “When I think of you, I have to fill myself up. I pretend it's you and, fuck, please more Louis. Will, more!” 

“Fuck,” Louis moaned, third finger pausing where it breached Harry’s pink hole. “You get off on us, baby? Like thinking about us fucking your pretty hole?” 

“Yes, please, fuck me. Wanted you to fuck me since I met you, please.” 

William abruptly slammed his lips down onto Harry’s, kissing him fiercely and moaning into his mouth. Harry grabbed at William madly, pushing down on his back so William’s weight held him down, grounded him while his mind escaped on wave after wave of pleasure. 

By the time Louis was four fingers deep, Harry was an absolute mess. His damp, unruly curls haloed his flushed face, framing his hungry, teary eyes and his saliva slick, kiss swollen lips. His chest heaved and his hips jerked at every feeling given to him by the twins.

And the twins gave him a lot. 

Louis used his fingers to scissor Harry open, amazed at how well Harry could take them, how they made him sob. Harry clenched at them eagerly, screaming whenever they brushed over his prostate. But maybe Harry’s loud, gasping sobs were because of Louis’ tongue instead. The twins were pretty sure Harry had never been eaten out before, so it’s understandable that the feeling of Louis flicking his tongue between his fingers to keep Harry’s hole slick and easy to fuck would overwhelm him. 

But maybe it was the way William had taken Harry’s cock and spread lube over it, massaging the slick material all the way from the tip to the curve of Harry’s balls. Harry had already orgasmed (hard) before so his cock was deliciously sensitive, and William’s hands were rough and tight, stroking Harry hard and fast enough to make his toes curl. 

Whatever it was, Harry was losing it. 

“Please, fuck me, Louis. I need your cock now, pleasepleasepleaseplease.” He cried, hands reaching for Louis, for something, as he clenched again and again around Louis’ fingers. “Fuck me, fuck me please.”

William leant down to kiss at the tears falling from the corner of their harried boy’s eyes. 

“Louis is going to fuck you hard in a little bit, baby. Be patient, okay. Just a little longer, okay?” 

Harry hiccuped another sob as he nodded, using his large hands to guide William’s mouth to his own. If Wiliam’s tongue was wrapped around his, Harry might be able to hold off his orgasm long enough for Louis to fuck him. 

The wait wasn't long. 

Harry had started rutting into the air when Louis decided that it was time. He pulled his fingers out of Harry’s hole, dick twitching at the obscene popping noise that made. Harry whined through his tears at the loss, but the sound quickly turned into a sobbing moan as Harry felt the tip of Louis’ cock nudge at his entrance.

“Yes, yes, Lou, Fuck me hard, please. Fuck me good.” Harry wept, shoulders shaking with the force of his need for Louis’ cock. “Now, Louis, now!” 

Harry shrieked when Louis pushed in, bottoming out without hesitation, kicking his legs as his eyes rolled back with the satisfaction of finally having Louis’ dick inside of him. 

Louis pulled out slowly, savoring the feeling of Harry’s walls tightening around him. When only the tip was left inside of Harry, Louis thrusted back in, hard and deep and just enough to make Harry scream. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, digging his heels into his plump ass to push him in deeper, to get more of him. Because Harry was on cloud nine, so full of Louis’ cock and with William's lips on his neck he couldn't stop shouting out with the pure good of it all. 

Louis was thrusting so hard into Harry that the boy barely noticed when William’s lips disappeared. Harry was busy raking his nails down Louis’ back and shrieking out sobs whenever Louis slammed into his prostate (which seemed to happen pretty often). But then William’s ass was hanging over his face and Harry had to, had to grab William’s hips and pull him down so Harry could taste him. 

William shouted when Harry wasted no time in shoving his tongue inside of his hole, reaching out desperately for his brother’s shoulder to hold himself up. Louis clamped a hand around William’s arm to help give him leverage to thrust into Harry. The harder Louis fucked into Harry, the sloppier Harry got around William’s entrance. 

They found a rhythm pretty quickly, Harry’s legs wrapped around Louis’ waist so Louis could fuck into him deep. Louis held onto William for the leverage to fuck into Harry faster and to keep his twin from suffocating their pretty boy where he sucked eagerly at William’s hole, burying his face between William’s arse cheeks. 

“God, Harry, you're so good.” William moaned after a particularly sharp thrust from Louis had Harry writhing and pushing up even more into William. “Such a good mouth, such a good boy.” 

Harry reacted strongly to the praise, his hips lifting off the mattress and causing Louis to slip out. Harry clamped his hands onto the soft skin of William’s ass, pushing the twin lower so Harry could lick deeper and be an even better boy. 

Harry arching off the bed gave Louis a clear sight of Harry’s fucked hole fluttering at the sudden emptiness, and it gave him an idea. When Harry went to drop the bottom half of his body back down to the matters, he found that he couldn't. 

Louis held Harry up by his thighs, holding them close to his waist so the only parts of Harry that touched the bed were his head and his shoulders. Harry cried out at the way his hole could be seen by anyone that chose to walk into the room, loving the way it made him desperate to please.

Louis didn’t let Harry down when he pushed back into him, moaning out a command for Harry to tighten his legs around his waist. Once Harry’s legs gripped tight enough to bruise, Louis stopped holding back and finally fucked into Harry the way he begged for it. 

They were a sight, William thought as he ground down onto Harry’s tongue, clenching around him when Harry sobbed at Louis’ relentless thrusts to his prostate, Harry’s arse being pounded in midair. 

William was close, so close, but he wanted Harry to come first. All it took was for William to take Harry’s cock into his hands and to jack him in time to Louis’ thrust once, twice and then he was coming with a guttural scream, white strips of his come landing on his chest and neck.

William pushed himself away from Harry’s face immediately, pulsing hotly when he saw the whites of Harry’s eyes disappear behind his fluttering eyelids, saw the way tears continued to leak out of him and how his mouth continued to work as if William was still above him, grinding down. 

Louis saw Harry’s face slacken and felt his body go limp both around and beneath him because of the force of his orgasms, and fuck, wasn’t that hot. Louis hiked Harry’s hips back up so his hole was once again aligned with Louis' dick and fucked into him madly, desperately, loving the way Harry’s body weighed him down. 

Right before Louis could come inside of Harry’s lovely, fucked, fluttering arse, he pulled out and let Harry’s body drop to the mattress. Louis crawled Harry’s body eagerly, ready to join his brother in pumping his shaft over Harry’s face. 

Harry’s eyes were teary and glazed, lips swollen and nearly as red as his flushed cheeks. Every part of him was sweaty and content and so freshly fucked, it didn't take long for the twins to come with mirroring shouts on Harry’s face. Harry opened his mouth as soon as the first drop hit his cheek, sticking his tongue out to catch as much as he could. 

As soon as the tremors stopped taking over Louis’ body, he ducked down to smash his mouth against Harry’s. Harry was still too hazy to respond properly but he tried, opening his mouth wide and pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth so the twin could taste them. 

William had to force Louis off of Harry’s mouth so he could suck the hooded eyed boy’s tongue into his own mouth for a taste. 

Harry hummed when Louis licked the come off his chest, bringing a weak and sloppy hand to brush at the fringe hanging over his eyes. William released Harry’s mouth after sucking his sensitive lip and making Harry moan, half in pain half in content, and shooting off to grab something to wipe themselves off. 

 

Later, when Harry lay relaxing contently between Louis and William, holding their hands to his chest and smiling dopily, Louis made the decision.

“Hey, Will.” He called out softly, too afraid to disturb the darkness around them (it had been a long, long day). “I think we should keep him.” 

“Yeah?”

“He’s really pretty, ya know.” Louis smiled when Harry pressed his blushing face into his neck, placing gentle kisses to the bruises he had left there. “‘s a nice person, and he’s got a nice arse, too.”

“This chap sounds alright.” 

“He probably really likes you two, too.” Harry giggled, smacking kisses to the back of their hands. “I reckon he’d love to stay and be your baby.”

“Our baby, hmm?” 

Harry’s eyes widened delightfully when William sucked gently at the back of his neck. Louis placed the hand not holding Harry’s onto the boy's hip to pull him in close for a kiss. 

“I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, I must bathe in holy water. i need prompts guys (i'm looking at you softies™️). hit me up on my twitter (@littlelovelylt) or on my tumblr (littlelovelylwt). i hope you enjoyed and popped a boner ;-)


End file.
